For You, I'll Disobey God
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: Seorang pendeta yang jatuh hati kepada seorang vampir Warning : OOC, AU, dll, -oneshoot-


Semua orang berpendapat bahwa setiap hitam tidak akan bersatu dengan putih, dan pasti sebuah cahaya akan menghilangkan seluruh kegelapan

Ketika semua manusia beranggapan, seorang yang suci takkan bisa bersanding dengan sesuatu yang ternoda

Kami akan tunjukkan

.

.

.

Bahwa semua itu salah

Only For Love, I'll Disobey Him

Rating : T hampir M

Pairing : 79G / G79 — Knuckle X Giotto

Genre : Maybe Angst, Tragedy and Romance

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira  
>Story © Skylark Nuvole Luche<p>

**Inspirated :  
><strong>Lion Punch Doujinshi – Vampiro Prete  
>Frill Doujinshi – Nocturne<p>

A/n : moshi – moshi, kembali sama saya~, maap yang nungguin Sayonara Memories 3, saya bikin ini dulu ya~ soalnya mumpung inspirasi masih ada, oya... di sini Knucklenya ga make Extreme dulu, biar masuk dan soal refrensi doujinshinya kalo yang gak suka Yaoi R – 18 jangan dibaca ! saya ngga suka tapi mau ga mau harus saya baca soalnya dipaksa my sister buat ngebikin ff beberapa scene, saya ga bisa masukin nuansa kristiani karena saya islam T^T, jadi gomenasaiiiii, Oke deh daripada banyak bacot, langsung aja~  
>-Rez-<p>

Pemuda itu lagi lagi melantunkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, begitu merdu, jelas sekali ia menghayati isi dari kitab yang ia lantunkan, suasana remang remang yang hanya dihiasi cahaya lilin menambah pas suasana di Gereja Lucerna, seorang pemuda bernama Knuckle adalah pendeta disini, ia satu satunya pendeta yang berada di Gereja Lucerna ini.

Knuckle seorang yang dulunya pemain tinju yang amat terkenal di kota Venice ini, ia telah mengalahkan ratusan bahkan ribuan penantangnya, tetapi sekarang ia telah menggantungkan sarung tinjunya, tanda berhenti dari dunia tinju, karena ia merasa bersalah telah menyakiti bahkan telah membuat banyak orang koma setelah melawannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melayani-Nya

Suara indah Knuckle sudah hilang dari ruangan utama Gereja Lucerna itu, sepertinya ia telah selesai melantunkan isi dari kitab, dan beberapa suster menghampirinya  
>"Anda telah selesai father?" kata seorang suster<br>"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Knuckle dengan menutup kitabnya  
>"Ini sudah malam, father, lebih baik anda tidur, dan, kami ingin lebih dahulu tidur, selamat malam"<br>"Ya selamat malam"  
>"Oya, father, lebih baik anda berhati hati, ada korban lagi kemarin malam" kata seorang suster muda<br>"Tapi itu hanya kabar angin saja kan?" jawab Knuckle dengan nada tenang  
>"Y-ya, mungkin juga itu benar" kata suster muda itu lagi<br>'Benar juga, kita aman selama ada gereja ini dan anda" kata suster yang lebih tua  
>"Vampir itu takkan muncul dikota ini" kata Knuckle dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan<br>"Ba-baiklah bila father berkata begitu, kami permisi dulu" kata salah satu suster

Sepeninggalan 2 suster itu, Knuckle segera pergi keruangannya, ia menaruh kitabnya diatas meja dan memijit mijit keningnya, ia kembali memikirkan rumor yang lumayan menyebar di kota Venice ini, tetapi ia tidak terlalu tahu, karena ia belum pernah melihat korban ataupun Vampirnya disekitar komplek Gereja Lucerna, mungkin karena Gereja Lucerna ini berada dipinggir kota Venice

Tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan wanita, Knuckle terperanjat dan segera membawa kitab dan kalung salibnya menuju sumber suara itu, sesampainya tepat didepan gereja Lucerna ia melihat sebuah mayat wanita berambut pirang yang mempunyai luka di lehernya, luka bekas gigitan taring dari sesuatu  
>"Ternyata rumor itu benar, beristirahatlah dengan tenang" katanya—menutup kelopak mata gadis itu yang tadinya terbuka lebar<p>

Besoknya ia kembali berada dialtar, ya, itulah kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari dan seharian, hanya melantunkan isi kitab itu dengan suara indahnya, malam pun tiba, ia masih tetap, saja melantunkan isi kitabnya seperti hari hari yang lalu, bedanya wajahnya menampakkan penyesalan, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tiba tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Kau kah Knuckle?"  
>"Hm, siapa kau?"<br>"Namaku Giotto, izinkanku mengambil darah sucimu itu"

—**—**

"Apa maksudmu ? kaukah vampir yang telah membunuh orang orang yang tak bersalah itu ?"  
>"Yeah, kurang lebih begitu, sekarang tolong serahkan darahmu padaku"<br>"Hei, kau mahluk yang dikutuk-Nya, pergi dari sini dan hentikan perbuatanmu"

Tap !  
>Dengan sekali langkah tiba tiba Giotto sudah disamping Knuckle, dengan seketika Knuckle kaget, Giotto membisikkan sesuatu pada Knuckle<br>"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mereka, aku terpaksa"  
>Knuckle mendorong tubuh Giotto dengan keras, Giotto agak terdorong kebelakang<br>"Apa maksudmu, tidak ada yang namanya membunuh dengan terpaksa ! kau sudah tak termaafkan ! aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk membunuhmu" kata Knuckle dengan keras—mengeluarkan pasak perak yang memang sudah disiapkannya untuk berjaga jaga  
>"Kau tak percaya denganku ? Akan kuceritakan sesuatu padamu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku tak memilih jalan ini"<p>

—**Flash Back—  
>~*~Giotto PoV~*~<strong>

Malam itu... Malam ketika matahari sudah tenggelam dan bulan sudah menampakkan wajah cantiknya, malam ketika purnama itu, semua hal berubah.

Malam itu aku dipertemukan dengan sesuatu, sesuatu yang jahat dan... gelap, sesuatu yang kehidupannya tidak berakhir dengan kematian.

Mata yang menyala itu, ia selalu berdiri diatas kegelapan yang mengelilingi semua hal.

Matanya yang menyala merah, menandakan ia haus akan hal yang mengalir disetiap manusia, merah bagaikan langit senja.

Aku tak tahu kenapa ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang dingin, tatapannya kosong tapi menyiratkan ia ingin sesuatu dariku, sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

Ia perlahan mendekat padaku, rahangnya terdapat 2 buah taring yang tajam, ya, dia seorang vampir, entah kenapa ada vampir ditempatku dan sepertinya ia memang mengincarku.

Dengan tanpa konfirmasi lebih dulu, ia segera menggigit leherku, sakit, rasanya sakit ketika taringnya merobek kulit leherku, ketika ia telah beranjak, aku menjerit sejadi jadinya.

Aku tahu aku tak mau menerima takdir ini, aku tak pernah mau menyakiti orang lain, tapi apa dayaku, untuk tetap bertahan hidup, aku harus menghisap darah orang lain, jadilah tubuhku ini, tubuh yang tak pernah mati.

Suatu hari, aku mencapai Tibet, aku sudah berubah dari diriku yang dulu, sepertinya aku hampir melupakan untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana aku kembali menjadi manusia biasa, sekarang yang kurasakan hanya hasrat untuk menghisap darah orang lain.

Tapi semua rasa itu berubah, saat ku menemukan sebuah buku di sebuah reruntuhan di Transylvannia, cara mengubah vampir menjadi manusia biasa, Seorang vampir yang ingin kembali menjadi manusia diharuskan meminum darah seorang Peranakan manusia dan vampir, atau seorang pendeta suci, walau hanya dituliskan kemungkinan sukses 20 %, setitik harapan telah tumbuh.

Aku telah berpetualang ke seluruh negara di eropa, karena sumber vampir ataupun penyebaran agama katolik adalah di eropa, begitulah yang kutahu.

Sudah tak terhitung beberapa pendeta dan orang biasa yang kuminum darahnya, yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak ingin menyakiti orang biasa, kadang apabila rasa haus itu telah mencapai batas, tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri, menghisap darah orang terdekat.

Sesampainya di Venice, firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada seorang yang berdarah suci didekat sini, butuh waktu lama mengitari Venice, karena begitu lama, terpaksa aku harus membunuh beberapa orang untuk tetap mempertahankan hidupku, sehingga rumor itu menyebar.

Aku menjadi sedikit lebih hati hati, aku tak ingin ditangkap sebelum aku bisa membuktikan bahwa yang tertulis di buku itu benar.

Sesampainya di pinggiran Venice, aku melihatmu, seorang pendeta yang taat kepada tuhannya, jujur saja aku tak percaya adanya tuhan, karena bila ada, ia takkan memberikanku takdir yang begitu berat.

Kau sangat bercahaya, kau selalu melantunkan sesuatu yang indah ditelingaku, dan suatu hari, aku sudah lelah menunggu, maka malam ini, aku akan meminta darahmu.

—**End of Flash Back—**

"Begitu ? Sungguh omongan yang tidak masuk akal" Kata Knuckle segera setelah Giotto menyelesaikan ceritanya  
>"Kau tidak percaya padaku,father ?"<br>"Tentu saja, kau adalah makhluk yang dikutuk oleh-Nya, aku takkan percaya begitu saja"  
>"Baiklah, untuk mendapatkan kepercayaamu, bagaimana caraku membuktikannya"<br>"Kemarilah ke sini setiap hari, aku akan menghilangkan kenistaanmu atas izin-Nya, kalau kau bisa menjalaninya, aku akan bersedia menyerahkan sedikit darahku padamu"  
>"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang, tentu saja pada malam hari"<br>"Oya, satu lagi, jangan coba coba menyerang manusia lagi, apabila aku menemukan bahwa kau membunuh manusia lain, aku takkan segan segan membunuhmu"  
>"Tenanglah,aku seorang yang takkan melanggar janjiku" kata Giotto—beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Knuckle sendirian, Knuckle langsung berbalik dan menghadap altar dan berdoa<br>"Maaf telah menganggu keheningan-Mu"

—**—**

Sudah beberapa hari Giotto menjalani 'pengampunan' dosa bersama Knuckle, tentu saja tak seorang pun tahu itu, dan entah kenapa terlihat bahwa Knuckle sepertinya senang dengan kehadiran Giotto, padahal sebelumnya ia sangat membencinya.

Setahun sudah berlalu, akhirnya masa 'pengampunan' dosa Giotto sudah selesai  
>"Sesuai janjiku, akan kuberikan sedikit darahku untukmu"<br>"Tidak perlu..."  
>"Eh, kenapa ?"<br>"Aku sudah tidak berminat pada darah lagi, aku lebih suka makanan yang kau berikan padaku"  
>"Baguslah, dengan ini kau telah menghilangkan kenistaanmu dengan izin-Nya"<br>"Begitu ? Oya, father, sepertinya aku akan pergi dari sini"  
>"Kenapa begitu ? Kau tak berminat untuk menjadi pendeta disini ?"<br>Giotto hanya tersenyum "Yeah, aku tidak berniat menjadi pendeta, kurasa kurang etis bila seorang vampir mencoba menjadi pendeta, nah father, aku izin pamit"

Giotto pergi meninggalkan Knuckle yang menatapnya dengan sedih, yah mungkin seorang Knuckle juga merasa sedikit kesepian karena hanya Giotto yang telah menjadi temannya di Gereja Lucerna ini

Esoknya ia kembali melakukan rutinitas biasa, tetapi pada suatu bait, ia terhenti, konsentrasinya pecah terbagi antara Tuhannya dan seorang Giotto, ia bergumam kecil  
>"Kenapa diriku, tak biasanya seperti ini, perasaan aneh apa ini, Giotto... Apakah, apakah aku menyukai seorang Vampir ?" Knuckle berkata lirih<br>"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tuhan, maafkan aku karena telah berfikiran tidak benar, maafkan aku"

—**—**

Makin hari perasaan Knuckle kembali campur-aduk, konsentrasinya selalu terpecah, Ia selalu memikirkan Giotto kapanpun, walau saat ia sedang 'berhadapan' dengan Tuhannya

Entah memang takdir yang memutuskan, tiba tiba saat tengah malam, Knuckle yang sedang bersiap tidur, mendengar langkah kaki menuju tempatnya, dan membuka pintunya, itu Giotto  
>"Father, kau sudah tidur ?"<br>"Giotto, kenapa kau kesini ? kau ada perlu denganku ?"  
>"Yeah, dapat dikatakan seperti itu"<br>"Ada apa Giotto, kau bisa menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu kepadaku" jawab Knuckle, bukan jawaban sebagai pendeta, tapi jawaban sebagai orang biasa  
>"Father, mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi sepertinya aku merindukanmu"<p>

Knuckle hanya terperanjat, ternyata apa yang dirasakannya sama seperti yang Giotto rasakan, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjawab "Yeah, aku juga merasakannya" tetapi sepetinya ia lebih memilih untuk menjawab dengan jawaban lain

"Apa, maksudmu ?"  
>"Yeah, memang ini aneh, seperti yang kubilang, sepertinya aku merindukanmu"<br>"Candaan yang lucu Giotto"  
>"Aku serius, kalau aku tak serius, untuk apa aku menemuimu, dikamarmu dan tengah malam"<br>"Kau tak rindu padaku, sepertinya kau rindu dengan apa yang kubacakan padamu setiap hari setahun lalu, memang ayat ayat-Nya bisa membuat tenang kita"  
>"Bukan itu, Ah sepertinya susah untuk kujelaskan, baiklah akan kutunjukan saja padamu"<p>

Giotto tiba tiba mendorong Knuckle, dan membuatnya dalam posisi dibawahnya, ia memegang dagu Knuckle dan mengarahkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Knuckle, entah sensasi apa, Knuckle hanya diam dan mengikuti permainan dari Giotto

Tiba tiba terbesit sesuatu di fikiran Knuckle, ini rumah Tuhannya, kenapa ia dapat melakukan hal yang sangat buruk dirumah Tuhannya, ia mendorong tubuh Giotto menjauhinya, Giotto hanya diam  
>"Maaf, father, aku..." kata Giotto—berdiri<p>

"Father, mungkin kau akan membenciku karena ini, tapi untuk kau tahu, aku mencintaiku" kata Giotto—beranjak pergi meninggalkan Knuckle  
>Knuckle beranjak, dan seperti akan menghalangi Giotto yang pergi, tapi sayang, Giotto sudah terlalu jauh, ia hanya dapat bergumam lirih<br>"Giotto..."

—**—  
>An : di scene ini bakal ada adegan yang,em, tau lah hahaha, tapi Rez bakal tulis biar ngga terlalu vulgar n tetep pantes buat dibaca untuk rating T**

Knuckle lagi lagi menghela nafasnya, hari ini ia telah berkata kepada suster susternya untuk tidak berada di Gereja untuk beberapa saat, Kejadian malam itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk 'berhadapan' dengan Tuhannya, ia merasa berdosa

Malam kembali tiba, suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi, ia amat mengenal langkah kaki itu, langkah kaki Giotto  
>"Father, aku ingin meminta maaf untuk kemarin, tolong bukalah pintu ini"<br>"Masuklah, tidak dikunci"  
>Giotto membuka pintu dan mendapati Knuckle sedang duduk di kasurnya, ia mendekat kearah Knuckle<br>"Father, maafkan..."  
>"Tidak perlu, aku tahu kau melakukanya tanpa sengaja, lagi pula..."<p>

Tiba tiba Knuckle berdiri dan mendorong Giotto kearah kasur tempatnya, entah apa yang merasukinya malam ini, ia melakukanya tanpa sadar  
>"Father,apa yang kau lakukan"<br>"Tenanglah, Giotto, aku hanya membalasmu untuk malam kemarin"  
>"Ta-tapi fath..uph"<p>

Bibir Giotto telah dikunci oleh bibir Knuckle, beda dengan kemarin, Knuckle melakukanya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Giotto  
>"Aku yang akan menanggung dosanya, untukmu, aku akan melanggar janjiku pada-Nya"<p>

Giotto hanya bisa kaget, tetapi Knuckle sudah terlanjur berbuat jauh pada dirinya, dia hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan dari Knuckle, jujur saja, ia sedikit senang.

Knuckle tetap melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, saat terakhir ia mengecup bibir Giotto dan mengucapkan

Ti Amo, Vampiro

—**—**

Esok paginya, Knuckle mendapatkan Giotto sudah tidak ada disampingnya, ia menggambil dan memakai baju yang tadi malam dilepasnya pada saat, em,sudahlah... Knuckle segera kearah Altar, bedanya ia tidak melantunkan isi kitabnya, melainkan menaruh kitabnya disana

Malam ini malam yang tenang, lagi lagi Knuckle tidak melakukan rutinitasnya yang biasa, ia kembali terdiam didepan altar, entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu yang buruk akan terjadi didekat sini

Knuckle segera keluar, dan menyaksikan Giotto sudah terkepung oleh 3 orang, keadaan Giotto sangatlah buruk, dan seseorang dari mereka melihat kedatangannya dan berucap

"Sangat tepat waktunya, father, tolong habisi dia sekarang"  
>Knuckle hanya diam<br>"Apa yang kau lakukan father, cepat bunuh dia"  
>Knuckle kembali diam<br>"Apa yang kau bimbangkan lagi, father, cepat...ukh"

Kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Knuckle menyerang 3 orang itu sekaligus, tentu saja kekuatannya sebagai mantan petinju terkenal belum hilang seluruhnya, ia tidak berani melihat mereka bertiga, Knuckle kembali menghampiri Giotto

"Giotto,kau tak apa ?"  
>Giotto hanya diam<br>"Ini, minumlah darahku Giotto, hanya satu satunya cara kau bertahan hidup"  
>"Bi...la a...ku me...mi...num...da...ra...h...mu, kau...a...kan...men...ja...di...vam...pir"<br>"Tidak apa abila itu dapat menjadikan kau selamat"  
>Giotto hanya menggeleng lemah, akhirnya Knuckle mendorong kepala Giotto dan mengarahkannya tepat dilehernya, Ia memaksa Giotto untuk meminum darahnya, hanya beberapa detik kemudian suatu yang tak terduga terjadi<p>

Dorrr !

Knuckle yang tadinya terduduk,perlahan lahan jatuh, Giotto hanya bisa terperangah, ternyata salah satu dari 3 orang itu ada yang belum mati, ia menembak Knuckle tepat dibelakang tubuhnya, tepat mengenai jantungnya sebelum ia sendiri mati

Giotto hanya bisa diam, ia masih shock, sedetik kemudian Knuckle sudah terjatuh disampingnya, Giotto hanya bisa memanggil manggil Knuckle

"Father... Fatheeeeer"  
>Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Knuckle, tubuhnya telah kaku, tak bergerak, Giotto merasakan sesuatu berubah dari dirinya, ia menjadi manusia biasa, taringnya kini kembali normal.<p>

Sejak itu ia menjadi pendeta menggantikan Knuckle di Gereja Lucerna, tiap hari ia melakukan rutinitas yang biasa Knuckle lakukan, melantunkan isi kitab, ditengah kegiatannya, ia selalu memohon pengampunan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Knuckle kepada-Nya, dan suatu malam

"Father, serahkan darahmu kepadaku"  
>Giotto terperangah, ia eperti mengalami deja vu, ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok vampir dengan rambut hitam dan plester di hidungnya<p>

"Father, maukah kau melakukan pengampunan untukku ?"

—** FIN —**

A/n : yeah XD, selesai juga XD XD, gmn minna-san ? aneh ya T^T, ah daripada terus terusan bingung, Review yaaaaaa~~~


End file.
